The Anakin and Palpatine Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: After Anakin was rejected by the Jedi Council, Palpatine comforts Anakin and befriends him. After this incident, Anakin and Palpatine continue to keep in contact. This is a record of their interaction from TPM events through the events of ROTS.
1. Note 1 Anakin

Author's Notes:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Palpatine.**

**The Author of each of these Notes will be clearly labled.**

**Timeframe: From TPM events (around the time of when Anakin is rejected by the Jedi Council) through ROTJ events**

**The quick background story of the Palpatine and Anakin Notes-**

**Anakin has just been rejected b the Jedi Council. After he was rejected, he was sitting in a hallway in the Jedi Temple. He was sitting in the hallway and was crying when suddenly Palpatine noticed him. Palpatine sat down with Anakin and listened to him, comforting the boy. Palpatine knew very well who Anakin was; he had heard Padme praise him. From talking with Anakin, he knew just how determined Qui-Gon was to have Anakin trained. Because of all this, Palpatine suspects that Anakin is very powerful. He also knows of Anakin's deep desire to become a Jedi. Palpatine, of course, has other plans for the boy.**

**and so these Notes begin... **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:  
Dear Senator Palpatine,

You probably don't know who I am, because I'm only a 9 year old…but my name is Anakin Skywalker. I met the queen of your planet, Queen Amidala…I really like her. She said that because of you, Naboo was saved. She said you helped make sure things ran in the Senate and worked out for Naboo.

Remember, I was the little boy you talked to in the Senate building who was rejected by the Jedi Council, and that was crying? You said you could help me make sure I didn't starve to death.

I just wanted to thank you for that. I met Padmé (Amidala) when she was trying to get to Coruscant. They had to land on my planet so that they could repair their ship. Qui-Gon helped free me….see I was a slave…..and he wanted me to be a Jedi. I've always dreamed of being a Jedi!!!!!

Well, I went with Qui-Gon and Padmé to Naboo. We had to convince the Gungans to help us, and do a battle to draw the Trade Federation droids away from the palace. Padmé, who I found out was really Queen Amidala…did you know that?…well she is going to the palace, and I'm coming with her. We're on our way now.

You're probably really busy right now, and you probably don't care.

Padme said that you were nominated to become Supreme Chancellor. Did you get the position? I hope you did! You seem like you deserved it.

Well, I'm sorry to have bothered you, kind sir, so I'll shut-up now. I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me and Padmé.

Anakin Skywalker


	2. Note 2 Palpatine

Author - LLL (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=248271

Note 2

Addendum:

*Palpatine snickers as he types *

Dear Anakin,

Of course I remember you! How very kind of you to remember me, and send me a letter! I do indeed remember the day we met in the corridor at the Temple. You seemed so very sad. I hope you are feeling better.

That sly Queen Amidala. No, I truly had no idea she was hiding out as one of her handmaidens. Ingenious, don't you think? I heard all about the Battle of Naboo, and also about the very important part you played in it. I am so very grateful to you, for you have saved the lives of so many of my countrymen. I of course have no Force talent whatsoever, but I must admit that when I was your age I fantasized about being a Jedi a time or two myself. It must be fascinating to possess the talent you do.

I imagine that by now you have heard that I did indeed receive the position for which I was nominated when last we met. And it is true, I am busy, but I do care.

I would love to meet with you again when time permits. I'm sure you would enjoy a quick tour of the Supreme Chancellor's office. It's very grand, and I'm just getting used to it myself.

I await news of whether or not you have been accepted for Jedi training, and wish you the very best of luck.

Do feel free to correspond with me at any time. You are never a bother.

Sincerely yours,

Palpatine

Supreme Chancellor, Galactic Senate


	3. Note 3 Anakin

Note 3

Dear Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

I'm very glad that you remember me. You're a very nice man, and I'm happy that you get to be the Supreme Chancellor. I'm sure you'll make sure that nothing like what happened to Naboo ever happens again anywhere in the Republic….right!

I'll never forget you. You helped Padme, and you also helped me! No wonder you were a Senator and got elected Supreme Chancellor. What all do you get to do as Supreme Chancellor?

Well……now that Qui-Gon is dead, I don't know what will happen to me.  Did you hear that he was killed? I have been told that it was the same ugly guy who fought with Qui-Gon while we were leaving Tatooine who killed him. Qui-Gon's the only Jedi who seemed to like me very much. He wanted me to be a Jedi and he even offered to train me. The people on the Jedi council didn't like me very much, and not even Obi-Wan likes me. I overheard Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon talking about me. Obi-Wan will never want to train me.

I can't believe that Qui-Gon died. I didn't think anyone could kill a Jedi. But I guess that ugly black and red thing was a Sith…and I guess they are like the Jedi, but evil. I'm glad that Obi-Wan killed it. Obi-Wan went off to go talk to the Jedi Council after the battle. I wasn't allowed to come. I'll probably never get to be a Jedi now. It's not fair. The only thing that I've always dreamed of doing was being a Jedi.

Yeah!! I was the one who destroyed the Droid Control ship. It was kind of an accident, though. I didn't mean to do it….but I guess you might like to know what happened.

Well, me, Padme, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, the Queen's handmaidens, and some others went to the palace so that Padme could capture the Viceroy. Qui-Gon told me that I had to find somewhere safe to hide while the battle was taking place. I hid by a ship, but then it started to move. I was going to be exposed. One of the pilots got shot, and so there was an extra ship. I hid in the cockpit. But then these droid dekka's came out. Do you know what they are? They are these droids with shields on them. You can't kill them when they put their shields up, and if you shoot the shield the shot might bounce back and kill you instead. You have to be careful with them. Then those droid dekkas started shooting at Padme and the others. I just had to do something! I was thinking about it and remembered that I was in a ship that had a gun in it. I turned it on….it was easy to figure out the controls….I just got confused about what control did what. After I had the thing turned on, I hit what I thought was the trigger. It turned out to be what moved the ship forward. I kept on hitting buttons until I found the trigger. Whatever combination of buttons I hit caused the ship to take off!!! I couldn't do anything. It was on automatic pilot. I was a little scared, but it was also exciting. Qui-Gon told me to stay in the cockpit. R2, the little droid that is with us, got into my ship sometime during the battle in the hanger. I'm glad. Artoo eventually got us off of automatic pilot, but we were headed for the control ship!!!

I got to join in the battle!! It was fun…just like pod racing. I was already in the battle, and it was soooo cool. I decided to help the other pilots try to destroy the droid control ship.

My ship got hit, and caused my ship to spin in circles. I didn't like that….but I couldn't regain control…..

I managed to get my ship into this little opening in the Control Ship….which was good because I didn't crash and die. The only bad thing was that there were a lot of droids in there….bad guys……and my ship got overheated….I couldn't do anything. As soon as my ship cooled down, I got out of there…but I accidentally fired two shots and hit something important in the droid control ship. It was not good….and I got out of there as soon as I could. Whatever I hit caused a huge explosion and the droid control ship blew up!!! It was awesome.

When you were little you wanted to be a Jedi, too? I wish everyone had the force, and I wish everyone could be a Jedi. Then there wouldn't be any stupid Sith and Jedi wouldn't have to die. The galaxy would be a better place. I don't want to be one of the few people who has the force….I want to share it with others. I want to use it for the good of everybody.

You mean that you would really show me the Supreme Chancellor's office? I would so do that – be on a tour of your office. I would LOVE that.

But back to Qui-Gon…. That THING killed him, but Obi-Wan said he killed the THING. I'm really sad now. I'm going to go to the bathroom and cry so that no one sees me. Now Padme's the only one left that even likes me. No one else seems to.

Obi-Wan didn't really want to talk to me, but he was able to tell me that much. Well, I don't know what's going to happen now. Obi-Wan said that there's supposed to be a funeral for Qui-Gon tomorrow.

I haven't gotten any news yet about whether or not I get to be a Jedi. That green creature with the funny ears who is on the Jedi council didn't like me. That man who was bald didn't like me either…his name is Mace Windu and the green one is named Yoda. He said I wouldn't be trained. I don't think the Jedi Council will change their minds. I hope they will, but I don't know. I have to go.

Thank you. I'm glad I'm not being a bother to you.

Anakin


	4. Note 4 Palpatine

Author - mujapple-juicey (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=mujapple-juicey

Dear Anakin:

Yes, I have heard of the tragic death of Jedi Master Jinn; and I'll attend the funeral also. He was a very decent man, and I wish I had the time to express my gratitude for his efforts to help Naboo.

I personally feel the same about the awful menace who ended Master Jinn's life—Obi-Wan was right to kill him. However, this is not only because of what he did to Master Jinn. This "THING" as you call it would also potentially threaten the Republic, and that is… well, extremely horrid.

Your view of the Force is very unique, Anakin, though from all I've learned about the Jedi, most people are connected to the Force, just not very well. It is very much like the frequencies of a com-link, and how different frequencies have more or less static; and how beings have different levels of connection to your Force.

Your adventure blowing up the Droid Control Ship is very vivid, and comparably dangerous. I am not a very good pilot (it is challenging for me to even manage the basics) and I am certainly far less capable of causing a nearly indestructible ship to explode. This feat is truly remarkable.

In answer to whether you may tour my office, you are free to enjoy the privilege. Of course, my office is merely a workspace, not a ship mechanism, so I hope it will not bore you.

However, Anakin, you must remember this: Padmè isn't the only one who still likes you. I do too, and you'll never be a bother to me. I view you as a friend, and I am never bothered communicating with a friend.

I wish you luck with becoming a Jedi. You are very powerful, and the Jedi order would be losing an excellent candidate should they not accept you.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	5. Note 5 Anakin

Note 5

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

I was glad to see you at the funeral, sir. Did you ever talk to Qui-Gon? You looked really sad at his funeral too, so I thought maybe you had. Without Qui-Gon's help, I would still be a slave.

You really think that that Sith (that is what every keeps calling the ugly looking THING that killed Qui-Gon) could have threatened the Republic? How? I don't understand. It was after the Queen, and it was after Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. I think it was only after Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan because they came with the Queen. Naboo is in the Republic, but it's not the Republic itself. I thought that Sith was just working with the Trade Federation and didn't want the Queen to get her planet back.

Is there anything that you can do about it? What if there are more bad guys like that Sith? I overheard Mace and Yoda say something about there being a master and an apprentice. And what about the Trade Federation? I hope they get punished for what they did. Do you get to punish them, as Supreme Chancellor?

Yeah….Obi-Wan was definitely right to kill it. I hope it suffered a lot when it died!!

Well….I really don't know all that much about the Force. I only know what Qui-Gon, Mace, and Yoda have told me. I haven't really learned that much yet, really. It's still something I don't understand very well.

Yes…I know….I know that it was dangerous to be in the air with the droid control ship and everything. Both Padme and my mom have told me this over and over. I think it is because it was so dangerous that it was so fun. It was a lot like pod racing…but I guess that doesn't help you very much. You've never raced pods before. I'm the only human who can do it. Well….thanks….I guess. It really is no big deal. I blew up the control ship by accident. It wasn't THAT hard.

You mean you're not a very good pilot? Well, don't worry, if you ever need to go anywhere and I'm around, I will take you! If you want, I can give you lessons sometime.

Thank you! I would love to have a tour of your office. I'll be on Coruscant to train with Obi-Wan, so I'm sure I'll get the chance to see it! By the way, I guess I didn't tell you…..I get to be a Jedi!!! Obi-Wan just told me, and so I get to do what I always dreamed of doing. I will get to help people and rescue slaves and…..go on lots of adventures. I can't wait! I want to visit every single planet.

Don't worry about me being bored in your office. I like exploring new places. I didn't really get to see much of the Senate office building when I was there before. I was being baby-sat by Padme's friend Sabe. She wouldn't let me go anywhere.

Thanks. I'm glad that you and Padme are my friends. I think Obi-Wan might like me some day too. I hope that all of us can become good friends! You think of me as a friend? Really! Wow. Good, then we are friends. Maybe we can become best friends. I have a best friend already, but I'm not going to be allowed to talk to him. Obi-Wan told me I can't talk to anyone who is not on Coruscant anymore. He won't allow me to talk to my mom, Padme, or my best friend Kitster anymore. 

I have to go now.

I hope I can see you at the parade and awards ceremony.

I'll see you later.

Your friend,

Anakin


	6. Note 6 Palpatine

Author - Night Writer (I think this writer was from )

.net/u/85384/night_writer

Young Skywalker,

A brave and courageous thing you did flying a ship into battle and destroying the Trade Federation's Control Ship. Clearly not exaggerating Master Jinn was when praising your flying skills before the Council. Fine it is to be proud of your accomplishment it is not, however, concerned with other's reactions you should not be. More important the Trade Federation's occupation of Naboo has ended it is.

By now learned you have of the Council's decision to allow Master Kenobi to train you to become a Jedi you have. Sorry I am to hear you are under the impression Master Kenobi does not like you. Assure you he does I can. In time believe you will come to see that I will.

Know you can learn to control your emotions I do, but understand the importance of obtaining that control you must. Bad emotions are not but lead one down paths they should never go on they can. Increases the ability to think quieting your mind does. Learn that in time you will. Right you are that I do not know your future. Always in motion is the future. Shaped by our decisions and actions it is. Only expressing concern for your uncontrolled emotions I was.

One thing I can teach you now: You will either do or do not, there is no try. Hope you will open your mind to the Jedi teachings I do for much to learn you still have.

Confident I am you can learn whatever you set your mind to.

Yoda


	7. Note 7 Anakin

Note 7

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

I can't wait for my training to begin! The parade was fun. Padmé let me stand next to her. She smiled at me; I like her smile. I think Padmé's the prettiest girl in the entire galaxy.

Did you see me there? Did you like my lightsaber, Jedi robe, and haircut? Did I look like a Jedi? If you were a bad guy, would you be scared of me? I hope no one tries messing with me now that I am a Jedi Padawan.

I'm sad though, because the Jedi Council told me I'm not allowed to talk to anyone outside of the Jedi Order, especially Padmé. I'll never see her again L. I just asked the Council if I could talk to one person outside of the Order. Maybe I can talk to you. You're a really nice person, and you've been so kind to me. Like I said, you're one of my favorite grown-ups. I like talking to you. Maybe they'll let me, since you're the Supreme Chancellor and as a Jedi, I'll need to work with the Republic Senate to protect the Republic. I've got to know what's going on in the Senate, right? So shouldn't a Jedi and the Supreme Chancellor have a good relationship?

Well if I'm not allowed to talk to you, this will be my last letter until I'm allowed to talk to you again.

Anakin Skywalker


	8. Note 8 Palpatine

Author - Night Writer (I think this writer was from )

.net/u/85384/night_writer

Anakin Skywalker,

Yes, I did see you there. You looked splendid, very noble and professional. Your new attire suits you well. I'm glad that I am not your enemy. I'm sure you will be a great and powerful Jedi.

It would pain me greatly if we were allowed no further communication. I don't believe that the Jedi would refute our notes though.

I hope to talk to you again.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	9. Note 9 Anakin

Note 9

One year after the Naboo Invasion

One year later:

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

It's been a year since the Naboo Invasion, and now I'm 11! I was almost 10 at the end of the Naboo Invasion, but it wasn't quite my birthday yet.

Thank you for saying all those nice things about how I looked at the parade. You are so nice. You're the best person in the galaxy (besides my mom and Padmé).

I hope I can be a great and powerful Jedi some day…but training is so hard. Obi-Wan expects so much out of me and sometimes I get the feeling he's tired of me or something, and would rather work by himself.

Did you know I have a father and two brothers? And you know something? My father sold my mother into slavery while she was pregnant with me. That made me so mad! How could he do something like that? And how could he expect that I'd love him? I can't stand the sight of him. I hope that I can pay him back for what he did some day. He'll be sorry once I'm a fully trained Jedi. I know Jedi aren't supposed to feel like that, but I don't care. He was mean! And I don't like him!

Well I gotta go because of a meeting with the Council. Bye.

Anakin Skywalker


	10. Note 10 Palpatine

Author - Night Writer (I think this writer was from )

.net/u/85384/night_writer

Hello Anakin Skywalker,

It's been a while since I've heard from you. I'm glad to see you haven't forgotten about me. I'm sure your training will get easier. Anything new is always hard at first.

Slavery is a cruel and disgusting practice. Selling someone for money is horrible. I'm sorry that had to happen to you Anakin.

Good luck during the meeting.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	11. Note 11 Anakin

Note 11

Two years after the Naboo invasion

One year later:

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

I'm 12 years old now! Next year I'll be a teenager. I can't wait…because I'm going to be a nice teenager…not a mean snotty one, like others I've met.

And don't worry; I'm not going to forget about you. You're the most important man in the entire Republic. You're the Supreme Chancellor. Besides that, you've been so supportive of me, and you're so kind.

Obi-Wan doesn't like politicians very much…well actually not many Jedi do. I hope that they see that not all politicians are bad. I think you're a very good man. Hopefully the other Jedi will be able to see that. I don't think they think you're too bad, though.

My training is getting easier. I…I'm at the same level as the other Padawans my age. I have been able to learn the same amount of stuff that they have learned in their entire lifetimes, and they were trained since they were babies.

Yes, I know slavery is outlawed in the Republic, but Tatooine is not in the Republic. Tatooine belongs to the Maurders…

I'm glad you don't like slavery. I don't either. I had to live through it until I was 9.

I must go now. Obi-Wan is going to teach me something new today. I love learning new stuff. It's so fun!!!!!!

He also promised me that I could have a break after this lesson, and I can't wait. I want to get back to a project I'm working on.

Anakin Skywalker


	12. Note 12 Palpatine

Author - Night Writer (I think this writer was from )

.net/u/85384/night_writer

Hello Anakin Skywalker,

Happy belated birthday! You're growing up fast. I'm glad you won't forget me. I could never forget you. You must be very talented indeed to have learned so much in so short a time. I'm glad you're progressing along well. What project are you working on?

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	13. Note 13 Anakin

Note 13

Three years after the Naboo Invasion

One year later:

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

Guess what! I'm 13 now, and I'm finally a teenager. Do I look it yet? Would you know I was a 13 year old if you didn't know it? And so I look like I'm a Jedi Padawan yet? My braid's getting longer now, but would you be able to see it if you didn't know me?

Thank you. In a year I'll be 14, and then maybe people will take me seriously. Young Padawans are still looked upon as not knowing much. It's frustrating, but maybe things will be better when I'm 14.

I've enjoyed the few conversations that I've had with you. Would it be all right if I talk to you every time I'm on Coruscant? I really like talking to you. At times it seems you're the only person who listens to me. Obi-Wan always thinks he knows best, and never lets me give my opinion on anything. You…you let me talk without interruption.

Tell me, do you have any children? I think you would make a good father. Someone made a joke and said you were going to marry a bantha. I'm sure that's not true…is it? I don't mean to disrespect you by asking the question…it's just that I'd like to find the truth out before I believe a rumor.

I have now surpassed other Jedi Padawans my own age. Obi-Wan manages not to say it, but I KNOW I'm better than the others. I can tell. I am a good learner.

What project was I working on when I wrote last year's letter? I'm always working on projects. I like building things and fixing things. I've always been good at that sort of thing. I make mechanical creations…droids…mechanical stuff……..machines, gadgets, and all kinds of stuff like that. Do you like building things?

I have to get going. Obi-Wan's going to teach me a new saber technique. I've been looking forward to this for a long time.

How is everything going in the Senate? I haven't heard much. We Jedi aren't always the first to find stuff out. I think the Republic is prospering under your leadership.

Anakin Skywalker


	14. Note 14 Palpatine

Author - Night Writer (I think this writer was from )

.net/u/85384/night_writer

Hello Anakin Skywalker,

Although I haven't seen you in a while, I'm sure you have grown a lot. Pretty soon you shall be a young Jedi Knight. Time passes quickly when you're busy.

It would be to my greatest pleasure if we could arrange meetings when you are back here on Coruscant. I enjoy talking to you also.

I'm afraid I've never sired any children of my own. I'm glad that you think I would make a good father. I've heard those jokes before. It's part of being a politician. People trying to delve into your personal life, but it does not bother me. I wouldn't marry a bantha.

I can see that you are becoming a very powerful young man. It doesn't surprise me. I knew you were going to be great from the very first day I met you. Keep up the good work Anakin.

I rarely have time for my hobbies, although I like to build things. I, myself, am working on a little project in my spare time.

Things in the Senate have been going well. They are much better than they were during the invasion of Naboo. There are still some things I don't like about it, but one must be patient with these things.

Good luck with your new lightsaber technique. Though with your talents, I hardly think that you need it.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	15. Note 15 Anakin

Note 15

Four years after the Naboo Invasion

One year later:

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

I am now 14 years old, and I feel I have grown much since you first met me. I have learned so much, but I feel like everyone still sees me as the 9 year old I was when I was found on Tatooine. I wish people would respect me for the person I am. No one ever consults me about anything, and it frustrates me. How does anyone stand being a Padawan? How did Obi-Wan make it through this stage? It's so hard. I know I'm better than the other Padawans my age, but no one acknowledges that. I'd like to do something important on our missions, but Obi-Wan never lets me. It isn't fair.

Did you ever feel like that when you're a teenager? People keep telling me that everyone goes through this stage as a teenager…but I don't like it. Why can't I just skip over my teenage years? I don't like being a teenager anymore. I don't get any of the responsibilities I should have, and everyone treats me like I'm less than an adult, just because I'm younger. I could be smarter than the adult they are addressing, but all they see is my age.

This was the same age Queen Amidala was when Naboo was invaded. I wonder how she felt about being 14. She never told me, but I didn't know it was such a horrible age. How did she get elected Queen? Maybe people treat me less than most 14 year olds are treated. I don't know. Or maybe it's just the Jedi Order. Can't they see that I AM competent enough to do more advanced things? They should try to challenge me. They HAVE to know that I'm more advanced than the Padawans my age.

It's funny being the same age as Padmé was…she seemed so much older then. If I'm 14 now, that means she's 19 years old now. Hmmm…I wonder what she's doing. I haven't seen her since the end of the Naboo Invasion, because the Council wouldn't let me. I wonder what she would think of me if she saw me now. Hey, she's from your planet…so have you talked with her recently? Do you know how she's doing or what she is doing?

I have enjoyed getting the chance to talk with you when I have been on Coruscant. You are such an encouragement to me, and a great role model. What was your life like growing up on Naboo? It must have been wonderful. I remember Naboo so clearly (remember I went with everyone back to Naboo when Padmé and the others). I wish I could visit there again. Before I die, I want to go there at least one more time. Maybe, when I'm 90 years old I can do that.

I'm sorry that you do not have any children of your own. Have you ever been in love? And when you were in love, what happened? Did you think you were going to marry the girl when you saw her? Thank you for reassuring me about those rumors. Why do people have to make such critical comments about politicians? Don't they see that you are a great person, doing what you think is right for your people?  
Thank you for your kind words.

You like to build things too? Really? What kinds of things do you like to build? You said you're working on a project right now. What kind of project is it? Maybe I could help you… I like helping others out, fixing stuff, and building stuff.

I'm glad that things are better in the Senate now than they were during the Naboo Invasion. You have done an excellent job as Supreme Chancellor. I do not know why Obi-Wan does not express high opinions of you, but I guess it's because you're a politician. He does not like politicians very well, and he does not trust them, and thinks that they are corrupt. I think he judged you before getting to know you. I think you're a good man.

Thank you. The lightsaber technique went very well, thank you.

You must excuse me…Obi-Wan just told me that the Council has assigned us on another mission.

Anakin Skywalker

PS By the way, Obi-Wan doesn't know I did this….but we had a few days off and Obi-Wan let me go off on my own. I used the time to go to Tatooine, and I freed my mother from slavery. She went to go live with my father and my brothers……but I hate my father! He sold my mother into slavery when she was pregnant with me. Some day I hope the Jedi can bring my father down. I hope he dies a horrible death!


	16. Note 16 Palpatine

Author - DarthBane95 (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=DarthBane95

Anakin Skywalker

Happy birthday Anakin, sorry I'm late,working in the Senate is a very difficult job, and sometimes I forget very important days. I'm sure you have learned very much these past 4 years. Anakin there is one problem I see in the Jedi. They say that every Jedi is equal, but if this is true then how is anyone to become great? I have no doubt that you will will become the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy. I believe the Jedi are holding you back because they are afraid of your potential. Don't get me wrong the Jedi are great people, but every organization has it's flaws. Don't worry Anakin all of this will soon fade away. In time, you will do much bigger, and important things.

Anakin, when I was a teenager on Naboo, I was always involved in politics my whole life! My father was a Senator,and my mother was the Queen of Naboo. Of course I have felt like that, my parents tried to teach me everything they knew, and when I asked if I could be Senator soon. They said that I was to young, and naive, that I would bring shame to the family name. I remember that day like it was yesterday. After they said that I ran to the front steps of Theed Palace(which was my favorite place on the whole planet), and I cried.

I have said once, and I will say it again, Anakin you will be the most powerful Jedi ever. As for Queen Amidala, she is doing great! She is already elected for a third term! But I heard she turned it down, so she could become a Senator.

I enjoy talking to you as well! Growing up Naboo was great, such a beautiful planet! Anakin I am sure that you will return there someday!

I thought I was in love... Once, but I guess she didn't feel the same about me, whenever I tried to talk to her she just ignored me, then one day she just disappeared, gone with out a trace. It's strange I can lead a nation, yet I can't talk to one girl.

Anakin, this is the last thing I can say to you, before I go. Anakin revenge is bitter sweet thing, but don't kill him. This man may be a terrible man, but he is your father, and it's not the Jedi way.

Sorry I can't write anymore, duty calls.

Chancellor Palpatine


	17. Note 17 Anakin

Note 17

Five years after the Naboo Invasion

One year later:

Chancellor Palpatine,

Well, I'm 15 now…it's not really that much better than being 14.

Thank you for the birthday wishes all the same. None of the Jedi care that much about birthdays. Maybe it's because I'm the only one who knows when mine is, and my mom and I used to celebrate it together.

And you're right; if all Jedi were equal, no one would have a chance at becoming great. But everyone knows that all Jedi being equal is just an ideal, but it doesn't reflect reality. We always talk of some Jedi being the greatest of a certain time period….well, not officially….but us Padawans do talk about it. I guess in order for a Jedi to become great, they have to do really big things, despite what all the Jedi say. Other Jedi might say that a task is impossible…but maybe it isn't. The Jedi that questions that possibility gets to become great. I don't think that any Jedi is great in and of themselves. That's why we have a Jedi Order, and that is why when we are training, we are paired with other Jedi. It seems to me that some Jedi are really, really good at something, while another Jedi might be just good at it. But then that other Jedi might be good at something else. If Jedi work together, they can accomplish great things. Maybe, if no Jedi is held back, that's what the Jedi Order can look like. What do you think about that, Chancellor?

Thank you for your confidence in me. I'd like to become the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy, but I know I can't do it alone. I need to work with the other Jedi, and we need to work as a team. If I and other Jedi did that, then there would be no stopping us! That's how I would like things to be, anyway…..but sadly, I don't think it'll ever be like that because the other Jedi are holding me back. Maybe you're right; maybe they are afraid of my potential. They're probably afraid that I'd be better than them. But it doesn't have to be a contest….we could work together and work off all of our strengths. I want to do so many things for the galaxy, and I know I could! Why do they have to be afraid of my potential?

You said that, in time, I will do much bigger and important things. I hope so. I don't want to be stuck at the level I'm at right now forever. There is so much potential for the Jedi Order, and we are sent off on pointless missions to try to uncover the Sith activity all…and we're not getting any results. Why can't we just give up on that and be useful to people in need? There are people suffering and hurting out there. I want to do something exciting.

Your father was a Senator and your mother was the Queen of Naboo? Really…..wow. I bet your mom was pretty. All of the Queens of Naboo seem to be pretty. I did a search on this subject recently. How old were you when you first became a Senator? Did you hold any other political positions? The Theed Palace is beautiful. If I lived on Naboo, they'd be my favorite place, too.

Even though your parents told you you were to young and naïve to become a Senator, you eventually did become one. Are your parents still alive? If they are, what do they think of you being the Supreme Chancellor?

Hmmm…..I thought that a Queen's term on Naboo was 4 years…that's what I read when I looked it up, but I guess that source is wrong. If the source were right, then she would only have started her second term. Since you're from Naboo, I'm guessing you had the right information. So how long is a term? Is it 2 years? If so, she would be out of office now. Is she really a Senator now? Wow. But she's only 20. I thought that you had to be like 23 or something before you could get into the Senate. If she really is a Senator, then maybe I can see her sometime on Coruscant.

I'm going to make sure that I return to Naboo someday! Obi-Wan would never let me go there now, and neither would Yoda.

I've been talking to Yoda about love. He just doesn't get it….and neither do any of the other Jedi. I've tried to explain it to them…..love doesn't have to be about being non-rational, etc. If the Jedi would only embrace love, I KNOW that things would be better for us. I don't know how I'm going to go through life without being allowed to fall in love. Is it possible? Yoda says that all Jedi experience romantic feelings for someone, but that we all have a choice whether or not to act on it. Jedi just don't act on it, period. I really hate that rule. I bet Jedi have fallen in love and maybe even gotten married without the Council knowing.

Do you ever go on dates? I can't image what it would be like to go on a date. I can't really talk to any of the other Jedi about it, since it's forbidden for us.

I never said anything about killing my father (and if I did, I didn't really mean it)! I only meant that the Jedi Order could make him pay….somehow. I don't know….just take him in for questioning or something, and then make him go through the Courts. I didn't actually mean that I wanted him to get killed. I guess it was so soon after I rescued my mother that I was still angry with him. I didn't know what to do with that anger…..since I'm technically not allowed to have it. Jedi aren't allowed to feel it, just like we aren't allowed to fall in love. I couldn't talk to anyone about it….so I had to hold it in. It just kind of came out in my last message to you. I'm not happy with what he did, but I'm over it now. No one has to do anything against him. I'm just not talking to him right now. I'm not allowed to correspond with anyone outside of the Jedi Order except you anyway. It's better if I just leave him alone. Then I won't get tempted to be angry and react in ways that I'm not allowed to. You're right….it's not the Jedi way to take revenge on someone. I'm sorry for going off about him on you. Please don't tell anyone about this.

Anakin Skywalker

Part 2

Six years after the Trade Federation Invasion

One year later

Well, I'm glad that the situation with the Trade Federation seems to have calmed down, although I heard that they no longer have a seat in the Senate. Is that true? And if it is, did it happen by their choice or did the Senate kick them out?

Do you think anything will come of this?

Plus, you've probably heard that Dantooine's been attacked. Some of the other Jedi are even saying it could be the Sith. There's a lot of strange activity going on there. I guess some Jedi are going to investigate. I hope they're all right. I don't know if you know this or not, but that is an old Jedi training ground…that's also where Obi-Wan and I had been doing some training….but it's been a while. We've been away on missions. At first Obi-Wan took me on them without the permission of the Council….but now the Council knows. I don't know if they've officially approved of my going with him to investigate stuff, but they can't do anything to stop it.


	18. Note 18 Palpatine

Author - emporergerner (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=emporergerner

Author - DarthBane95 (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=DarthBane95

(I combined their responses)

Anakin,

My young and dear friend, another year older is another year wiser. It will get better just give it time. I would wish you happy birthday, but it seems I that in almost every letter. I'm sure you are okay with this. Maybe you should let the Jedi know when your birthday is.

The Jedi find the Sith very dangerous, maybe you could become great by destroying the Sith.

You speak of working together with another Jedi... Do you think you and Master Kenobi could ever do great things together? As far I'm concerned he is capable. He was the first person to destroy a Sith for a thousand years!

Anakin I think the Jedi are just like any other order in the galaxy. Some of the men in the order must go beyond the call of duty, and sometimes the great ones break the rules. They will frown upon this for sure, but one day they thank the great ones for not listening to the rules. I do think that you can rely on each other and that teamwork is necessary. But I do think a bond between two people rather than a thousand is a much more powerful tool to have.

I don't have much connection with force... But somehow I know that you will do great, and wonderful things.

My confidence in you is not without reason; you are a strong young man, much stronger than any Jedi that I have ever met. They may be afraid of your power, but with time and patience you can over come that. Potential is only good if you achieve it, remember that.

I can see that you are a very rambunctious young man, and I am certain that they will send you on an exciting mission that will let you start to reveal your true potential. In fact I can see what I can come up with. *wink* *wink*

Yes indeed my mother was beautiful and I think I was in my twenties when I became senator, but it's been so long I simply cannot remember. . It was a far easier job back then compared to now. Now the galaxy is much more crime ridden I held many positions, but it would be a long list and I wouldn't want to burden you with it.

Unfortunately they are not alive, but I am confident they would be proud of me.

It is indeed two years and yes she is a beautiful and bright senator, I will put in a good word for you my friend.

I believe that it is only natural to fall in love, but Jedi are very unnatural. They believe that the tiniest slip up will lead to the Dark Side. Lifeforms are bound to have a love interest at least once in their life.

Love is a tricky subject my friend and I'm sure the Jedi would not know anything about the subject, but I am also sure that they also feel like you but would never admit to it. Don't lose the ability to love it is a strong component of anyone's life, even a Jedi.

I haven't fell in love for a long time. A long long time... I'm sorry I'm not comfortable with sharing this.

I will keep this a secret my young friend, and I am always her for you in any situation. And you can always talk to me about things the Jedi would not understand. Don't worry Anakin you're secret is safe with me. But it was natural to be angry. You are not like the other Jedi. You are something extraordinary.

I have heard of the attack on Dantooine. I pray that it wasn't a Sith. Anakin you must understand that Sith can do things far worse then any other criminal. That is why the Jedi are searching for the Sith Lord.

Sorry young Skywalker, but I must go. I look forward to our next talk.

I am afraid I must address the senate, but keep in touch.

Palpatine


	19. Note 19 Anakin

Note 19

Seven years after the Naboo Invasion

One year later

Have you heard anything about the Trade Federation threatening to leave the Republic? My master told me that someone named Count Dooku has said that if the Trade Federation leaves, he will back them, and leave as well. Is that true? Have you heard anything like this? According to Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon was Dooku's Padawan. He left the Jedi Order a while ago…I guess after Qui-Gon died. I don't understand why a former Jedi would even think of backing the Trade Federation. Oh well.

As the Supreme Chancellor, did you ever get a chance to interrogate the Trade Federation leaders? If so, did they ever mention anyone to you? I….I think that they know something about the Sith that we Jedi are looking for. Are there any interrogation records that I could look at? We've got to stop this Sith. I don't know….Obi-Wan doesn't think that the Sith would be "stupid enough" to give Nute Gunray their real names, but maybe they did. Or maybe there is a clue that the Jedi could look at. Maybe if the Jedi could get a hold of Gunray, we could use Jedi Mind tricks on them. Obi-Wan told me about it….I'm not supposed to know about it yet, but Obi-Wan told me anyway. He has a book, and I'm trying to figure out how to do it. It doesn't look that hard. I'd like to use it on the Trade Federation leaders so that we could make them tell us about the Sith. Obi-Wan's sure that the Mind Trick would work on Gunray because they work on the weak-minded. Of course in order for this to work on Gunray, we'd actually have to have him in our possession. Another thing – I'm thinking that the Sith Lord has some sort of connection to the Republic. Obi-Wan and I suspect that he might be someone in the Senate or someone in the Courts. We think that's why the Trade Federation got off all four times in the Court trials. What do you think about that? I know there are thousands of Senators, and maybe this person is no longer on the Senate (if he was in the Senate at all), but I think he was in the Senate or Courts at the time of the Trade Federation Invasion, and during Gunray's trials. I also think that maybe he's no longer in the Senate now because of the Trade Federation getting kicked out of the Senate. I don't think the Sith Lord would have allowed that to happen to his friends. Have you seen anything suspicious?

One of the main reasons I think the Sith Lord had ties to the Republic is because the one that Obi-Wan killed was waiting for Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan on Naboo in the palace…and also he had showed up on Tatooine and was tracking Queen Amidala. Does that make sense?

Another possibility is that the Sith had the Republic official under his pay…..that he was bribing the Senator to act in favor of the Trade Federation.

Obi-Wan also told me that you're against letting any systems leave the Republic….but if you hold onto this stance, couldn't that lead to war? Wouldn't it be better to just let some of these systems go? They're bound to cause trouble for the Republic anyway. If the Trade Federation wants to leave, I say good riddance!!

I also wanted to ask you about something else – Obi-Wan told me that the because of some reformations that were made a long time ago….towards the beginning of the Republic's existence, that there were some sort of reformations made that make the Jedi Council accountable to the Senate…especially the Supreme Chancellor. Is that true? If so, I didn't know about it. Do you have to approve decisions made by the Council? Or just a few of them? Or…if not, then what does that mean?

By the way…what's your first name? I don't think you've ever told me. I was just curious.

And do you know much about the uprisings on the planet QuiQue? There are rumors the Sith Leader is there right now. There have also been an increase in the amount of space raids in the area. Have you heard these reports, or is only the Jedi Council aware of it? I think that the Council might send some Jedi to look into this situation. They're going to look for Sith artifacts and stuff.

I agree with you that sometimes breaking rules is necessary. I'm starting to get really tired of the same old rules. What did you mean by saying that you think a bond between two people rather than a thousand is a much more powerful tool to have? I understand it a little bit – if you get to know one person, and hold that person accountable, and they hold you accountable….and you **really** get to know each other's strengths and weaknesses, that the two can do much good together. That's the basis of the whole Master and Padawan relationship. But what I was talking about was the overall Jedi Order. I think that the Jedi could be better if we all worked together instead of accusing each other of becoming Sith someday. I'm really getting sick of it. Obi-Wan is constantly telling me that most of the Jedi Council members do not trust me. They are convinced that I'm going to become a Sith someday. I'm tired of trying to defend myself. They don't understand – I am completely against the ideals of the Sith, and I would never join them. It's all because of their prejudices against me. I wasn't raised as a Jedi from birth like they all were. Because of that, I experience emotion and I have experienced attachment, and I have experienced love. They are convinced that because of all this, I'm going to become evil. It's just not fair! Obi-Wan even asks me questions to test me, to assure himself that I won't turn. I'm sick of it. He doesn't even trust me. I wish that we could just find this Sith and destroy him – then all this bickering in the Jedi Order would end.

Obi-Wan told me something that I hope is true – speaking of potential. You are right – potential is only good if you use it. It's like – what use is a gift if you don't use it? Obi-Wan told me that he thought I was the strongest Jedi he knows of as well, and thinks that after I do something (I really don't think I should tell you – it's Jedi business) that after Yoda's death they'll make me Grandmaster. I just wish that the Council would give me a chance to do the task that Obi-Wan told me was mine…..I need to train up for it. The only way I can do that is if I go on dangerous missions. Thankfully, the Council has decided to let me go on missions. I still wish they were more dangerous. Like I said, the Council doesn't really trust me. But what they expect me to do is going to require that they take the risk in trusting me someday.

Do you have an influence on the Council? Was it because of you that the Council allowed me to officially go on missions with Obi-Wan? If so….thank you so much!

I'm sorry to hear that your parents are no longer living. I understand if you don't want to talk about them….but um….were you close to them?

It's funny that Obi-Wan has not mentioned to me that Padme is a Senator now. Maybe he doesn't want me to know because he's afraid…..

Oh…I've talked to Master Yoda about the subject of love. It's just that he doesn't understand what it is. He should know that I'm open to talking about it. Why can't the other Jedi be open about the subject? I think it's because they fear it. They don't understand love, and they can't control it with the Force, so they fear it. They would never admit to this either, because Jedi are not supposed to fear. In my opinion, love is a central component to life. I cannot imagine trying to rid yourself of it. I can fake it when I'm around other Jedi, but I will not give it up.

Thank you for being there for me, Chancellor, and thank you for being my friend. I trust you, even though you are a politician, and Jedi don't generally trust politicians. I'm sick of this labeling and putting people into boxes. A person should never generalize. There are some things that I'm certain of…we have to have boundaries, but apart from the essential stuff, we should not generalize.

Thank you for your time. I know it is valuable to you.

I'll talk to you later.

Anakin Skywalker

Part 2

Eight years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

One year later

You and your administration must have done a good job handling those space raids because they have stopped. I hope that every Supreme Chancellor from now on is as good at handling this stuff as you are.

What do you think of what Count Dooku's done? He has started this Separatist group, and the Trade Federation has joined him. Obi-Wan told me that Nute Gunray sent him a letter stating this:

_I've had it with your mediocre leadership. You promise many things, but they're all lies! I've had enough of waiting for you to help us out! Dooku will make a far better Chancellor than you, Your Most Unworshipfullness! Well, you'll no longer be any trouble to us! Neimodia has left the Republic! _

Is this true?

I can't say that it surprises me that Neimodia has left….what are you going to do about it? You said that you weren't going to let any system leave the Republic. Have you sent anyone there to try to negotiate? And what of Count Dooku?

Well….I'll see you later.


	20. Note 20 Palpatine

Author - emporergerner (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=emporergerner

Anakin,

It is good to hear from you it has been about a year since we have spoken,

Thank you and I am pleased to hear you support my cause and the fact that we have all but stopped these space raids all together.

Count Dooku's acts are surprising to say the least. I would think a man that came from the prestigious Jedi order would not be so rash as to start a separatist group.

Yes Gunray and Nemodia have left the republic. I still hold my promise true I will do anything and everything to keep Nemodia in the republic.

I have sent ambassadors to talk with Gunray, but I have not heard from them in a few days and I am beginning to worry. Count Dooku will also be dealt with in time.


	21. Note 21 Anakin

Note 21

Nine years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

One year later

Chancellor Palpatine,

Of course I support you, Chancellor. I am a Jedi – it is our duty to protect and serve the Republic. Besides that, you are my friend.

Is something wrong, Chancellor? You didn't really answer any of the questions that I asked you last time. I know that you're busy with all this that has happened with the Separatists and Count Dooku. It was just that I was hoping that I'd hear more from you. Did I say something that made you uncomfortable? If so, I'm sorry. Or are you feeling ill, Chancellor?

Well Dooku quit the Jedi Order, or at least I thought he did. I do not know what he is doing. Obi-Wan thinks that maybe he is working undercover for the Jedi Council. He says that Dooku is probably just pretending to befriend the Trade Federation so that he can learn who the Sith Lord is.

Well, if you want Nemodia to stay in the Republic, that is up to you. Personally, I still think that the Republic is better off without them. They are greedy. We don't need their kind in the Republic.

Well…..I'm getting kind of concerned about Count Dooku. He's rallied more systems to his cause, and he's got to be stopped, unless of course he's faking it. I hope you hear from your ambassadors soon. You probably know whether or not this Separatist thing is real, and you're probably in on the undercover mission along with the Jedi Council. It's okay; you don't have to admit to it.

Oh…there is one thing I should tell you. Obi-Wan's been spying on Dooku and Nute Gunray…. he overheard the Sith saying something to Gunray. I do not remember my master saying that Dooku was there, because if he was there, he would have told the Council. But anyway, I think you are in danger from the Sith, Chancellor. Obi-Wan said that when the Sith spoke his voice sounded kind of like yours. Obi-Wan and I both think that the Sith might be trying to impersonate you so that he can get the Jedi to turn against you. You should be really careful.

This is exactly what Obi-Wan said to me about it:

Also, there's something I should tell you. I think I know where I've heard that voice of the Dark Lord before. Up till now it was just as a figure of speech or my commenting how he might be a political manipulator, but that voice does sound a little bit like Palpatine's. But how can that be? Palpatine be so eager about keeping the Republic together and at the same time helping the Separatists divide it? It could be a trap to make the Jedi attack Palpatine so the Republic will hate us and we'll be hunted down and killed, and that's what the Sith want no doubt. Anyway, a thought has occurred to me: what if the Sith try to kidnap the Supreme Chancellor? It would really give the Separatists an edge if they had him hostage.

It would be against Dooku's nature to attack someone. He is a Jedi. He doesn't appear to have turned. Maybe he knows the Sith Lord but doesn't know him. The Sith have had their real name as part of their Darth title, but they don't always. He might just know the Sith Lord by that name and not even know he's a Sith. Also, it was Gunray who brought up that the Sith betrayed him. Dooku seemed interested and could possibly by actually working against Gunray and just be going along with him so Gunray can lead him to the Sith Lord. If Dooku were doing that, it still would make sense for him to be upset that I was spying on them. He couldn't let Gunray know he's actually a supporter of our cause. Gunray might not even know he's a Jedi. Gunray probably hates all Jedi collectively and probably wouldn't want anything to do with Dooku, even if Dooku actually does, or pretends to good enough, favor his cause. Also, the Sith Lord probably might not even be alive. We're not sure if I killed the Master or the apprentice. Probably the apprentice, but we aren't positive."

As you can see, we think that the Sith might try to get to you…he may even try to attack you and then pretend to be you….or maybe Obi-Wan was just plain wrong, and he just thought it sounded kind of like an impersonation of you. Please promise me that you'll be careful. If you want, a Jedi could try to protect you. I just don't want anything to happen to you. Everyone knows that the Republic needs you.

Well, I hope everything's going well in the Senate….well as well as it can in these times.

I hope to see you later, and I hope that we are still friends.

Anakin Skywalker


	22. Start of AOTC Note 21 and a half Anakin

Note 21.5

Ten years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

6 months later

Chancellor Palpatine,

Obi-Wan and I have just gotten back from our mission, and we're both on Coruscant again. I doubt it will be long before the Council assigns us on another mission – things seem to be happening so fast.

How is everything in the Senate?

Do we know any more about Dooku or the Separatists?

Well, I have to go now. Obi-Wan wants to show me something.

Anakin Skywalker


	23. Note 22 Palpatine

Author = NelanisGhost (from the Jedi Council forums)

.?user=NelanisGhost

My Dear Boy,

I value your friendship. Of course I think the world of you, yet there are some things, entrusted to the duty of my office, that cannot reveal to anyone, no matter how much I should wish to! Put your heart at ease, My Friend. I am well. As I trust that _you are_, young rascal. Your exploits continue to amaze me. Your are such a strong Jedi. I look forward to our face to face visits. It's always a pleasure to speak freely with one that a can completely trust. I can count that on one hand, you know...

Unlike Dooku.

He is not serving anyone but himself. I have long been acquainted with the man. He is, and has always been, selfish and self serving. Not like us, to whom duty means everything. I believe he is doing this because he believes as a strong force user, he is above the law. I know you will be the one to bring him to justice Anakin. I don't have your great abilities, but my heart tells me so. You are the key to this war being won!!!

Neimoidia, though they are what you say, they are also in the position to give us a great advantage, due to their connections. Anakin, as I have told you before, you don't have to like or even trust someone to work well as a team. Sometimes this dynamic can teach you more than you would with a like mind. I know your feelings here are somewhat personal, and I agree, but this isn't about us, is it? It's about saving lives, in any way we can. It's why we're here.

By your master getting the criminal Nute to reveal his sources, don't you realize we will capture this Sith Lord all the quicker? Gunray knows something, that is another reason to bring them into the fold. Keep Thy Enemies Closer....  
Master Kenobi is wise. I am well aware of the Sith's forays into my personal space. Don't be too worried, Anakin. I have an incredible staff of protectors and that includes you and your colleagues as well. I have no doubt that this Sith Lord will soon be revealed with your Jedi Council members on the case. As for Dooku, do NOT give him the benefit of the doubt. It's very difficult at times, to admit to ourselves that one our own has run afoul, but that is indeed what has happened. In Dooku's case it was inevitable. 20/20 in hindsight...

After your service to Obi-wan, please do drop by my office. I extend to you an open door, My Son. If you ever need to speak to me, I shall never be too busy to accommodate, I assure you. Learn your lessons well, and be patient.

Sincerely,

The Chancellor


	24. Note 23 Anakin

Note 23

Chancellor Palpatine,

I am grateful to talk to you --- I'm so frustrated right now. Obi-Wan and I just had an argument. Obi-Wan keeps blaming me for stuff that I didn't even do. I think I told you before that he's been spying on Dooku….well I guess he overheard a conversation between Dooku and the leaders of the Trade Federation. Rune found some diaries that were fake, and one of these was supposedly written by me. It contained stuff that I didn't even say…and things that I am against…and that I would never do. Obi-Wan had the nerve to tell me that he was ashamed of me because of what was written in them. He just won't believe me when I say that I never wrote any of that. I think someone planted that diary there in hopes that a Jedi would find them and turn against me. The Council already doesn't trust me…and part of that is due to Obi-Wan. It's not fair. Ob-Wan told me that the Council is sending spies to follow me around for a while to make sure that I don't do anything against the Order. It's more of the same old, "the Council is scared that you will do so and so…" and "make sure you don't do this." Obi-Wan has been saying bad things about you…and he even forbade me from talking to him. It's so stupid. Sorry about the venting.....

Anyway…..Obi-Wan said that someone tried to kill Padme. Is that true? I can never tell when he is joking and when he is telling the truth. He is against all politicians, and maybe he was just saying that to spite me….I don't know. Obi-Wan also told me that the Council was going to assign me to protect her. I…..I don't know if this is true. Do you know anything about this? I did hear from someone in the Council that Obi-Wan and I were supposed to protect a Senator who was leading an opposition to the Military Creation Act….but is that Padme? I guess I assumed that it wouldn't be her.

Yes, I am well, Chancellor. Thank you for asking. Thank you…..Obi-Wan says that I am almost ready to take the Trials. I hope that the Council notices that I am a strong Jedi…if even non-Jedi can notice that, then hopefully the Council will too. I don't know why Obi-Wan hasn't already put my name in to take the Trials. I don't know what he's waiting for….I mean he is a great Master, but I am getting to the point where I'm getting ahead of him. I don't think he likes that, and he's not letting me move on yet.

Well…at least you trust me. I just wish that Obi-Wan and the Jedi Council would. I have to say that I'm….honored that you would count me as one of the very few people that you can completely trust. Right now, you're the only one that I can completely trust…and I think that's why Obi-Wan doesn't like me spending time with you. It's almost like he doesn't want anyone to trust me. I don't think that's how it really is….but that's how it seems right now. I'm still angry at him for what he said in the argument.

So…..you have known Dooku for a long time. If this is true….then what do you think of what he's been doing? Obi-Wan thinks that Dooku might know something about the Sith Lord, and thinks that he might be in league with him…either as a Dark Jedi or is cooperating with the Sith . Do you think that's possible? Master Windu doesn't think that is possible…he's convinced that this whole Separatist thing is a front in order to draw out the Sith and then bring the Sith down. Mace's logic is that it is not in a Jedi's character to start a group that would oppose the Republic. I really don't know who to believe – I mean I could see either way – Dooku working with the Sith or Dooku working undercover for the Jedi in order to identify the Sith. From what you've said in your last message, though, it sounds like you would side with Obi-Wan's idea. What you describe as Dooku being self serving is the way of the Dark Side. But your outlook is that he is doing this because he believes he is above the law. I guess that all any of us can do is speculate. I….I would like to be the one to bring him to justice. Whatever he is doing, he has betrayed the Republic. Umm….thank you for your confidence in me. I only hope that I can live up to it. You said, "you are the key to this war being won!!" So……you really think that war is inevitable then? There is no war yet, but it sounds like you expect there to be a war. I will do my best to do what I can to serve the Republic.

I guess I can see why Neimoidia should come back into the Republic. I still think that something should be done about Nute and Rune. They shouldn't be allowed to hold such positions of power. They have done too much against the Republic, and they should be tried for treason. It is hard for me to grasp the concept of working with someone that I do not trust. Someone that cannot be trusted cannot be relied on. Yes, I can see that working with someone that I may not like could help teach me….but……I still think that should be done within certain bounds. I'm not about to let anyone near money who I know has a tendency to embezzle. That is just an example of a situation that I wouldn't trust someone for. Yes, I know that it is our duty to save lives.

Yes, there is no doubt that Gunray knows something about the Sith. Keeping thy enemies closer is a good strategy, but they still must be watched. We would not want to give them free reign, as that could be damaging.

So…..you know that the Sith is trying to do something to you – impersonating you. Just be careful….I've heard other Jedi say that the Sith should not be underestimated. We don't really know what they are capable of. I'm sure that the Order would send someone to protect you if you wanted it. Your guards might not be enough for the Sith…but maybe this is an overestimation of the Sith's power.

Wait….what you said about Dooku……do you know more than you are letting on? It almost sounds like you think that Dooku himself has definitely become a Dark Jedi….or even a Sith. Or am I just reading into your words too much? You said, "As for Dooku, do NOT give him the benefit of the doubt. It's very difficult at times, to admit to ourselives that our own has run afoul, but that is indeed what has happened. In Dooku's case it was inevitable. 20/20 in hindsight…." Or are these just suspicions? Should the Council be informed? I don't think that either of us should say anything to them until we are certain. Otherwise it could cause the Jedi to distrust either of us even more. With the Jedi a person is either right or wrong….or at least that is how it should be. Some people (Obi-Wan) do not run by that rule. I just want to be certain before we make any accusations.

Thank you for your continued hospitality, Chancellor. It's nice to meet with you. Your words are refreshing to hear….and your encouragement is much needed. Obi-Wan criticizes me all day. You…..you think of me as a son? Thank you.

Well, I better go. There are a couple of members from a strange religious cult that are supposed to meet with me in an hour. I enjoy a good debate.

Anakin Skywalker

Part 2

It seems that so much has happened since I sent you the last part of the message. Obi-Wan and I were assigned to protect Padme. Then, last night, there was another attempt that was made on her life. Obi-Wan and I were able to track down a bounty hunter who had been hired to kill Padme…except that another bounty hunter came along and silenced (killed) the other bounty hunter. It was a toxic dart.

Anyway, we have met with the Council again….and this is the reason I am sending you an additional message. I have been assigned to protect Padme on my own while Obi-Wan is to track down this other bounty hunter. The Council has ordered that investigation, and they have ordered me to travel with Padme to Naboo. I pointed out to the Council that because she is the leader of the opposition, it will be very difficult to convince her to leave the capital. That's when the Council ordered me to go to you and speak to her about it.

Please….this is important….it is important for her safety. Thank you.


	25. Note 24 Palpatine

Author - LexLuthor13

.net/u/359048/LexLuthor13

Anakin,

Of course I am always grateful to receive your letters but I must say, please do not as they say 'beat yourself up' over these correspondences; I do enjoy them so. Please recall that I am never too busy for your concerns, Anakin. You always have my ear, and I do hope I have yours. Now then, to this Obi-Wan business. You mustn't blame Master Kenobi for his lack of vision. He is a Jedi, straight and true. Of this I have no doubt, but you must also remember that he above all serves the Jedi Council. Their whim is his and it behooves him to follow it. This is the cornerstone of civic duty on which our great Republic is founded. Master Kenobi is doing what he believes is right. He is following protocol, which from the sound of things seems to involve directing his investigation of Dooku and the Separatists toward you.

I have no doubt that this letter, this diary found among the effects of Vice-Secretary Rune Haako, was a forgery--a skillful facsimile meant to pry eyes away from the real danger lurking behind this war--or, if you prefer another term, political secession. I daresay someone is out to get you, or perhaps even test you. I have said it many times before, Anakin, and it always bears repeating: you are the most gifted Jedi I know. You have great power and great wisdom, but if you are not open to the experience of using either, they will destroy you. You must clear your mind of the lies, the half-truths, the obfuscations, and focus on the truth in front of you. I would not venture to say 'walk in fear of the Council', for none should. Merely conduct your business as you always have. If you are brave, if you stand, an if you are true, then you have nothing to hide. Let the Council's spies follow you in their caprice. When they find nothing, let them draw their own conclusion, but do not confront them. That would serve no constructive purpose. Now, onto other matters.

It is the regrettable truth that some unknown assailant, no doubt working for the Separatists and under the guise of a political assassination, bombed Senator Amidala's star cruiser. I have read through the security report given me by her Captain of Security, Typho, and concluded as much. I do not think Master Kenobi would fabricate something of that magnitude, knowing as he does your closeness to the Senator, unless it were the truth. Neither I have heard suggestions from my circle or the Jedi Council regarding protection for Senator Amidala. Please be assured that I will certainly keep your name in mind when I speak to the Loyalist Committee later this day.

In the meantime, I do wish you luck as you progress with your studies. I'm certain they are quite the challenge, though I must confess the Jedi system of trial and tribulation is foreign to me.

Perhaps Master Kenobi is waiting for some sign. On the world of Hypori, the natives have a particular phrase for such a mindset--'when the stars align', they believe, miracles happen for an individual. I believe such things are in store for you, Anakin. I hope your stars align sooner rather than later. You deserve it.

As to the matter of Count Dooku, who held the hereditary title on the world of Serenno before he became a Jedi, I indeed knew him once. I say 'knew' because I suspect the Dooku that now heads the Confederacy and the Dooku I knew as a mere Senator are not the same man. In his HoloNet broadcasts and his propaganda, he seems changed. More machine than man; his words twisted and sympathetic, his voice particularly hypnotic. He has become a dark wizard of rhetoric and his manipulations are many. If his purported connection to the Sith re true by any extent, we should be rightly wary. Were it not for my unflagging believe in the democratic fundament of this government, I admit that I might be swayed. Such is the power of strong ideas when given strong agency, Anakin.

Some years ago, just around the time of Master C'Baoth's failed 'Outbound Flight' expedition, a wise man once told me that all thoughts were worth listening to, whether they were to be judged later to have any merit or not. I do not know if I believe that, but I do know in my heart that it behooves us as men of action and of reason to reach out to Dooku. To put it in an idiom you might understand more clearly, clemency is a virtue. Reaching out to Dooku for parley and a cessation of hostilities ('before things get really ugly', in the Hyporian parlance), might even be the Jedi way. To answer your query, then, yes: I do believe Dooku is essential to winning this war. I believe he can still come back to the Republic that I have no doubt he loves. At the same time we must temper our thoughts of vengeance, or hate, or retribution.

Viceroy Gunray and his staff have indeed filtered through our system many times, always slipping through the holes in the system--holes for which Dooku expresses a simultaneous contempt and envy, I believe. However, we would be greatly remiss to simply charge onto Cato Neimoidia or Utapau or even Raxus Prime or wherever Dooku has headquartered his movement and simply kill them. We are, as I said earlier, men of action, but we must also be men of reason. This is the most important function of the Republic: to safeguard the temperance and latitude of freedom we enjoy. Perhaps you are right, though, that the Neimoidian command cannot be trusted. Mistrust and suspicion are certainly human nature, and even rightly virtues when applied in the right quarters. But we mustn't let them blind our other faculties. And on a lighter note, speaking as one utterly out of the loop as they say on matters Jedi or Sith, I suspect Viceroy Gunray knows even less. But we mustn't tarry on matters of judgment or accusation. Time is an ally, a vessel in which we fly and we are all companions on the journey. Let us speak more of right and wrong later, shall we?

Now is the time to be whatever you wish to be, Anakin. For my own part I wish you luck in your search. You have been a faithful companion and I could not ask for a more precocious or astute young pupil. To think of you as a son indeed brings warm feelings to my heart, though I must confess it dates me as well. Please do not think I am quite ready to enter the gerontological beyond quite yet, Anakin; it's a big galaxy and I still have a lot of living left to do.

As I hope you do.

Warmest personal regards,

--P.

Part 2

Anakin,

In light of certain developments with the Loyalist Committee of which I'm sure you're aware, I wanted to follow-up with you on the matter regarding Senator Amidala's personal safety

A toxic dart, you say? My, what a particularly insalubrious end. We should be so lucky that Senator Amidala was spared that gruesomeness. It is also regrettable that the bounty hunter who I assume launched the attack was lost and so unable to be questioned. Such are the many and manifold dangers of the galaxy in which we live.

I am pleased to hear that you were indeed assigned to protect the Senator. I trust it will be a problem-free task, and I am glad the Council seems to have taken my advice. It is a welcome change.

Now, to Senator Amidala: I will talk with her. She will not refuse an executive order, I know her well enough to assure you of that. As a matter of fact, in the course of my dictation of this letter I've just instructed my aide Sate Pestage to schedule her for this afternoon.

Yet I feel your words convey great fear, great tremulous doubt, Anakin and I hope I have not caused it unduly in any way. In point of fact, on receipt of this letter I implore you to come visit. It has been some time, I think, since we last met in person and I would very much like to see how you have grown. You are an excellent Jedi and a fine young man; you need not fear for Padme's safety. As her new Jedi guardian, I'm certain of two things. One, that she is now in the most careful of hands. Two, that your mother would be proud of everything you are doing and everything you have become.

In the meantime, I shall await your visit.

Fondest personal regards,  
--P.


	26. Note 25 Anakin

Note 25

Chancellor Palpatine,

Thank you for hearing me, sir.

I still get the feeling that Obi-Wan doesn't fully trust me. I never know when to believe him. Ah well….he's off investigating the source of the attack's on Padme. I'm currently on Naboo with Padme, protecting her. I was surprised that the Council finally gave me this assignment on my own.

Yeah…I agree with you – I think that the diaries that Rune Haako reported finding were all forgeries. Obi-Wan said that there was even one "written" by me. What made me upset was that Obi-Wan actually believed what the diary said, rather than my word when he confronted me about it.

Thank you your Excellency. Your advice and counsel is guidance that I have always respected.

I will not confront any of these silly spies that the Council has sent after me.

Thank you for mentioning my name when you spoke with the Loyalist Committee. It was you, wasn't it, who suggested that Obi-Wan and I protect Padme?

Your words about my future touched me, Chancellor. Perhaps you are right about Obi-Wan waiting for some sign. I don't know. You believe in things like signs?

I can't say that your words regarding Count Dooku brought much comfort to me; they only seemed to confirm our suspicions. He really could have joined the Dark Side, then. I've heard that such conversion truly changes a person. Master Yoda doesn't think there's any redemption for someone who goes to the Dark Side. Obi-Wan has always told me that the Sith are master manipulators. It definitely wouldn't surprise me if we found out he had joined them.

I agree that all thoughts are worth listening to. In your opinion, after knowing him, do you think he could be persuaded to come back into the Republic without the use of force? But the thing is, Chancellor, there is no war yet. If Dooku could be persuaded to come back, maybe there doesn't have to be a war at all!

Of course we should not go to the Separatist headquarters and kill the leaders. That wouldn't be just, nor would it be the way that our Republic should handle the situation. You are a very wise man, Chancellor. Why can't the Jedi Council see it! Why can't they see that you are for peace? Obi-Wan is convinced that all you want is war. He even mangled something that I said, and then went off about what a corrupt person you are. Yes! We must be men of reason! Yes, yes, yes! This is the most important function of the Republic. I'm going to have to tell Padme you said that. She….she…I don't know….she doesn't really like you.

So you don't think that Viceroy Gunray knows anything about the Jedi or Sith? But doesn't that go against what the Jedi Council learned ten years ago? I mean…that Sith apprentice who killed Qui-Gon was on Naboo when it happened. I'm sorry…I just don't see how they could be ignorant of the Sith. This isn't just an accusation – it's fact.

Since my own father sold my mother and I into slavery when she was pregnant with me, I don't really consider him to be my father. You've always been there for me, and so…to me, you are my father. I don't think you're that old.

Yes, I'm very glad that Senator Amidala was not killed by the toxic dart. Obi-Wan has traced it to a planet called Kamino, which was apparently deleted from the Jedi Archive charts by someone. He suspects that it might have been Dooku. Don't worry, though, I'm sure Obi-Wan will track down the bounty hunter. I stopped contacting him because I didn't think it was really safe.

Yes…protecting Senator Amidala has not been hard. We stayed at her parent's place on Naboo the past few days. We'll be staying out in the Lake Country for the rest of our time on Naboo. Since you're from Naboo, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about.

It was nice to meet with you in person before leaving with Padme.

Thank you for all of your compliments, sir. I think my time here on Coruscant would have been a lot harder without your direction.

I have to admit that I am concerned for Padme's well-being. We still don't know who might be trying to kill her. I just don't want anything to happen to her while she is under my care.

Speaking of my mother…..I'm concerned that something's happened to her. I've been having these nightmares lately. She's in so much pain in my dreams. Obi-Wan keeps trying to telling me that they're just dreams, and that they'll pass in time. But I'm not so sure….I've heard that Jedi could have visions about stuff that is happening. I'd never really experienced that before, but I think that's what it is.

How is everything in the Senate?

I hope that you are well, Chancellor.

Anakin Skywalker


	27. Note 26 Palpatine

Anakin,

It is always a pleasure to read your letters.

I am unsure of the length and depth of Master Kenobi's lack of faith in you--indeed I find it disturbing--but I do hope you will not be unduly stressed by it, t least not anymore than you are. To whit, you are a very wise and capable Jedi. The most gifted I have ever known, as I said in my office yesterday morning. I have seen many Jedi come and go--alas! the perils of this office--and I have befriended many. Yet you above all stand out. Several years ago, you may recall Master C'Baoth's failed 'Outbound Flight' project. I had the good fortune to know Master C'Baoth for a number of years prior to his unfortunate end in the Unknown Regions. I was greatly distressed to hear of his death, as I was to hear of the loss of one of the order's most intuitive Knights, Vergere, lost under similar circumstances if memory serves. Many Jedi have I known, many Senators as well. All of them I was fortunate to call my friends, and saddening it was to see them pass. Even Dooku once cast long shadows on this office, in the time of my predecessor, and I am certain that particular circles in the Senate, as with the Jedi, still lament his absence.

We must remember that time passes, Anakin. Memories come and go, and each thought in its time plays many roles. The beings one meets have their entrances and exits. All are important to us. All shape us into the men and women we are today. We are who we are, if you'll indulge a bit of existentialism with me, because of others. Our selves are other selves. If you take my meaning. Put another way, Anakin, Time can be our ally. It can be out friend, but it can also work against us. I hope that you choose to positively affect the time that is given to you--as much as I hope the same for myself in fact. I have every doubt that you will. I therefore have every doubt in your ability to grow as a Jedi, as a citizen, and as a man. The diaries forged by the traitorous hand of the Trade Federation directorate were meant, I do believe, to undermind you: your faith in yourself, and that which others have placed in you. Perhaps even me.

Yet if you stand, Anakin, if you are true, ou can overcome these limitations set upon you by an uncomprehending and unbending establishment. The Federation Directorate has begun what they believe is a gradual degradation of your very soul--and if I do say so myself, the Jedi Council's vindictive paranoia does not seem to help matters at all. The choice will be yours how you wish to 'go from there' as they say.

We must remember that it is a large galaxy, Anakin. With time comes purpose and ambition, and any one of a number of prospective ne'er-do-wells seeking to make a quick credit off the suffering of others. I implore you not to fall prey to the fly-trap of self-interest that has so polluted our great democracy. I have every faith in your strength of character.

That is why I indeed recommended your name to the Jedi Council yesterday. Master Windu expressed support, however limited, for the idea. As we spoke of earlier, I feel there's a certain weight that lifts when the Council chooses to vest authority and therefore responsibility in you, Anakin. You're growing up fast, it seems, and it does me well to see your talents finally being put to use.

Indeed you would do well to disregard these Council spies. Do not move against them, make no effort to contact them or acknowledge their presence. They are waiting to catch you in a gaffe. If I could be so bold as to offer meagre advice, it would merely be this: do not give them the luxury of attention. In so doing, I believe, you will find that the Council's mistrust is not only unfounded but perhaps also wrongly placed. After all, don't you wonder why the Council isn't investing its resources to finding some errant Sith Lord? Dooku himself, if the rumours are true.

There is no war yet, but I fear there soon will be. Matters in the Senate, to answer your query, are now as they ever were. Stagnation and self-interest have stalled the cogs of democracy, leaving us with little better than rags and raiment with which the bureaucrats think we can save this Republic. If I am certain of anything, Anakin, it is is: this stalling in our political vision cannot long continue. I shall not bore you with mere politicking, Anakin, so I shall change course.

I am also certain that Viceroy Gunray knows little, if anything, of these mysterious Sith. He is a dense being, Anakin, and not given to anything particularly challenging. In my time as Senator I came to know the Trade Federation Delegate in the Senate and he was of a similar mind. Always grasping for absolute favour and security, the Neimoidians. Perhaps it's a credit to their race.

I must say, with some irony, to be sure, that I see a similar concern with absolute security in the Jedi Council. Perhaps it's just a feeling and not worth examination. I do sense a certain alienation occurring. Perhaps the Jedi no longer trust me. Perhaps, as with all who gain power, they fear losing it. Perhaps their gaze from the ivory minarets of their temple has clouded a micro-vision of the galaxy's affairs. I mean not to accuse, but merely to observe. At any rate, matters are now at an unfortunate impasse. Made even more unfortunate, I fear, if Master Yoda's unwillingness to bend a diplomatic ear to Count Dooku becomes the Council's standard for whatever military action may occur. If it is true, if the Council believes the Count has gone over fully, then he may be a changed man. But I choose to believe, Anakin, that good resides in him. In some core of his being, untouched by the craven appeals of power and dominion, he longs for peace and security. As do we all.

I hope you enjoy your time with the Senator, Anakin. I remember fondly the Lake Country of my youth. Do take some time while you are there for yourself and for the Senator. She deserves a respite, for her efforts at amendment here on the capital. Whatever personal quibbles she shares with me--though I must admit I was not aware of such a rift--I hope her time away allows a clearing of faculties and rejuvenation of spirit.

Similarly, I urge you to take in all that our great world has to offer. Lay on the beach, your eyes skyward with hope, and dream of a better tomorrow, Anakin, as you did in your youth, when the world was simpler and the myriad intricacies of existence were but the stalwart idlings of a young and ever-reaching mind. Trouble yourself not with thoughts of your mother, or Tatooine, that place of broken promises and servitude. I am certain that these dreams are simply that. Images of potentiality--of what might be, or might have been. Perhaps the pain your mother feels is not her own, channelled through you somehow, but your own? I would not presume to say 'pay them no mind', for all thoughts have merit, as we discussed, and all feelings have worth. Your mind, your conscience, your very soul--they may be trying to tell you something which you have sublimated for some time.

Indulge your senses in the Lake Country, my dear boy. Cast aside that famous Jedi stoicism for once and do what feels right. You certainly deserve a respite, for your service to this great Republic and for far more I hope the Council knows full well. Your paternalism serves you well. I hope you extend it to the Senator.

I in the meantime shall do everything I can to make your idlings reality. On this you have my solemn word. When, or if, more appropriately, you speak to Master Kenobi, do pass my fondest greetings on to him. I wish him much luck in his search for the truth.

It was a great pleasure to see you in person, Anakin. Do remember that when you return you must stop in more often. My door is always open. In the meantime, enjoy yourself. That is the least I might offer.

I am indeed well, Anakin. Until such time as we speak again, I hope you share that sentiment.

Fondly,

--P.


End file.
